


彼异界学园

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Relationships: 北杉
Kudos: 5





	彼异界学园

马路须加设定  
ooc警告，多cp  
非典型abo设定，有私设  
Alpha有发情期，发情时会诱导Omega发情，Omega没有发情期。部分Alpha会出现筑巢期，筑巢期内Alpha会变得敏感、脆弱。Beta有较弱的生育能力，有生理期。

塞纳河学院汇聚了一群来自四面八方怀有顶点梦想的不良少女们，通过逐级挑战登上学院最高点。彼异界学园是塞纳河学院内的一个分部。与之相同的还有林和西学园、豫珑城学园、国瑞学园。

一

"这是你的校服，欢迎来到彼异界。"

彼异界学园园长将折叠得工工整整的彼异界学园校服郑重地双手递给新来的转校生冯思佳。这是学员入学的一个简易仪式。

不知道为什么冯思佳总觉得这个看起来和蔼可亲的胖子有点恶心。

"更衣室在教学楼二层，一走进去就能看到了。"

园长是个人到中年的女Beta，身材略显富态。脸上总挂着标准的微笑，眼睛有神，举止得体，俨然一副现代干练职场女性的样儿。很难想象这样的人会管理着一座不良少女们的斗兽场。

管理这样的学校的人哪里会有什么好人，谁知道那副优雅的瞳仁下又藏着什么肮脏心思。冯思佳转念一想，也难怪会觉得恶心，这个园长就是表现得太精美了，一举一动都显得刻意，皮囊下估计也不过是一头凶恶的野兽。

抱着校服出了园长室，冯思佳也不去想那些与她无关的事了。

园长室内

"你推荐的那个我今天看了，一般的程度，也掀不起多大的水花。"

园长点了根烟，优雅地吞吐着。眼睛里没了光彩，整个人看起来像被一大团乌云笼罩。

"这也不一定，实力是一般，但闹上一阵是没问题的，到时候……"

彼异界学园的园长听着电话中的同行描绘自己学园的远大前景差点笑出声来。现在还真有人抱着振兴太妹学园的想法。对于这种同行她也是无话可说，太妹就是太妹，一堆垃圾。只不过是她们这些商人手中的棋子而已。

彼异界最近一潭死水，她只想找个人来搅动搅动，希望能闹腾上一阵。整个学院也是安静了不少，上面已经下达了指令，可不能安静太久。

彼异界老娘又回来了，等着被老娘的铁蹄踏平吧哈哈哈哈哈……

有北边的皇冠"北皇"之称的冯思佳在称霸了自己原先那所普通太妹学校后被校长推荐来到了这里。其实早在一年前冯思佳就来过彼异界，参加招生考试。太妹学园的招生考试当然是打架啦，自诩从小凭借武力制霸所有就读学校的冯思佳却在自己擅长的项目上摔了个大马趴。

是真的摔了个大马趴。面上尽显骄横跋扈之色的冯思佳半只脚刚跨进校门就给人绊了一跤。冯思佳永远也不会忘记当时360度环绕在她耳边的嘲笑声，那群人的脸她永远也不会忘记！！！这是冯思佳的一生之耻！

冯思佳显然没通过招生考试，第一关就给刷下了。。。在这之后冯思佳立志发奋图强勤修苦练（床上练武），在那所普通学园里成就了一番事业。

一天组织一场大型斗殴只是小操作，把老师当成学生暴打一顿也无伤大雅，嚣张到校长室都被冯思佳占着当课后活动室校长也瑟瑟发抖不敢说什么也算冯思佳厉害。

太妹做到这份上应该也算人生巅峰了吧，但彼异界确实是冯思佳心里的一块疙瘩，想起来都气得牙根痒痒的。

这才同意了那个破烂校长的转校提议。不然谁愿意把自己混得风生水起的宝地拱手让人。那个校长的心思她清楚得很，自己走后没了个头，那些小太妹也不敢太放肆了。不就是想成为教育界的奇葩，将一所太妹学校摇身一变成为一所真正的学校。固执的教育学家，谁规定学生就不能是不良了，不良也有不良的原则。试图用自己自以为正确的纠正才是最大的错误。

顽固不化的大人令人无解，不过能照顾好她的那些小姐妹们就行了。这一点冯思佳还是放心的，固执到明知道是无药可救的学生也不肯放手。

迈着轻快的步伐，冯思佳展望着自己未来的美好生活。踏平彼异界，制霸塞纳河，迎娶白富美，走上人生巅峰。还有绝对不能忘记的一个找出那群可恶的人！！！

一打开更衣室的门，冯思佳还不及收回自己的那些美好幻想就因为自己随意的一瞟瞬间幻灭。

冯思佳被一个高个子绑着高马尾的女生给掐住了脖子，健壮的手臂将冯思佳举到了空中。

"你看到了什么？"

冯思佳脑中一闪而过一对热吻中的情侣，连连摆头，这才给放了下来。

"管好你的嘴。"

高个子女生带着身后肤色有点黑的女生离开了更衣室。在经过冯思佳时，黑皮肤的女生看了一眼冯思佳。

冯思佳懵圈了，是她太得意忘形，以至于轻看了塞纳河学院这座强者如云的学院的分部。虽然也比不上本部但也差不到哪去。冯思佳在这里也能排个中上，这坏就坏在一来就碰上了彼异界的头部成员。

平复了一下惊魂未定，冯思佳换上了新校服。刚才那个人一副要杀了自己的表情，可怕，不就是不小心看到了kiss吗，也不至于吧，自己退出去就完了。有点奇怪，冯思佳逐渐发觉到。这种事在洋溢着青春气息的学园中随处可见，这个年龄差不多都刚刚分化，A、O的信息素泛滥。

看来这对八成有故事。别人家的事管它呢。冯思佳还是踏踏实实的筹划她的登顶大业去了。实力不行冯思佳是认识到了，但是谁说登顶一定要靠实力，老娘还有个爆表的智商。塞纳河学院的御三家智商140的冯薪朵可是她异父异母同一个姓的前辈。  
谁能告诉我为什么我会坐在刚才那两个女的中间！！！

冯思佳僵硬地走到自己位子坐下。这不是玄学，只是某位的恶趣味啦。

两道充满威胁的视线从自己刚进来开始就一直停留在自己身上。

"同学，你叫什么？我叫苏杉杉。"

那个肤色有点黑的女的说话了！！！是在问我吗？不然嘞。

"……冯...思佳" 

冯思佳怂的一批，低头自闭状玩着手指。不会后悔放我走了要灭口吧。苏杉杉向她走了过来。

"同学李再说一遍我没听清。" 

苏杉杉趴在了冯思佳桌子上，歪着脸看着冯思佳。苏杉杉模糊不清的吐字，冯思佳是记下了。连带着的还有惊慌抬头看到的苏杉杉，苏杉杉对她笑了一下。妈的，这个女人在撩我！被放下的过肩长发盖住的耳根 在发烫。

"冯思佳。" 

"我们谈个念爱好不好啊。" 

不大不小的声音在这间嘈杂的教室里并不引人注目。

？？？？？  
这什么操作？ 

冯思佳今天懵逼了两回，每回都有这个女人。我是该同意呢还是同意呢。那个女人tm说的是陈述句啊马的。还有这一副病娇的表情是怎么回事，我拒绝了就会死是吗，不然嘞。 

"那个能不能...给我一点时间。" 

这算是没有拒绝的意思吧。

"不能，我可等不了。" 

苏杉杉迅速起身，勾起冯思佳的下巴。重重地吻了上去，冯思佳本能地想要反抗，却被苏杉杉的一只手按住了肩头。冯思佳太苦了，彼异界都什么变态啊这是。 

苏杉杉的另一只手则死死按住了冯思佳的头。苏杉杉这么大胆的举动让原本嘈杂的E班逐渐安静了下来。

在苏杉杉手上加重的力道下，冯思佳被迫打开了牙关。苏杉杉灵巧的舌头探了进来，带动着毫无经验的冯思佳。 

"蒜儿，这儿公共场合。" 

苏杉杉的好友"悠唐四少"之一的陈倩楠看不下去了，自己弟弟疯狂暗示的眼神，和满脸的醋意。苏杉杉这又在搞什么，互绿吗？

要不是马玉灵和苏杉杉现在身份尴尬，要不然她指定冲上去把苏杉杉给揍一顿。 马玉灵越来越不懂苏杉杉了。

也得亏陈倩楠这么一叫，冯思佳脖子后面微微张开的腺体这才随着苏杉杉没了下步动作停止了反应。作为一个Omega冯思佳慌得一批。

这个女人看上去也不像是个Alpha吧，冯思佳看到了苏杉杉转过身去，露出衣领的半截腺体，没有被抑制贴给贴住。

E班群众表示:这几天瓜有点多。先是班内大势cp灵杉疑似be，然后看到马玉灵和彼异界现任顶点段艺璇出双入对，这也是刺激。是悠唐一姐抢了二姐的人，还是马玉灵移情别恋，无论是哪种苏杉杉都绿了，连带着的一姐的疑似已经前任的悠唐三姐胡晓慧也绿了。众人都纷纷期待着苏杉杉和胡晓慧那边会有什么反应。 

震惊！苏杉杉和新来的转校生一见钟情，是人性的沦丧还是道德的扭曲。欢迎收看本期的《彼异界波报》。

"大家好，我是你们熟悉的播音员J班的张怀瑾。"

"今天上午相信大家一定也知道发生了些什么，作为一名体恤民意的播音员，特别做了这期特别报道。为了更好地还原事件，我们请到了事发时正处在E班的两位同学郑一凡、陈亿杉。" 

"大家中午好！"

"我们废话不多说，切入正题，第一个问题，请问当时班内发生的事件属实吗？"

"属实属实！绝对属实！北杉szd！！！hthzkjh！" 

郑一凡发出了一个cpgay的怒吼。

"入股不亏！北杉神秘代码323103&％＃"

"第一个问题可以确认答案了，我们下一个。" 

"能具体描述一下事件的情节吗？"

"冯思佳也就是小北是我们班的转校生，今天她第一天上课，在她来之前，杉姐就特意把为转校生准备的桌子移到了自己旁边。杉姐应该是热心想要带一带新来的，没想到一见钟情，我离得近，听到杉姐表白了，然后两个人就亲上了！这什么绝美爱情，w一见钟情，北杉快给我结婚！！！"

张怀瑾面对情绪激动的cpgay还是处之泰然，等下她前面报的神秘代码是什么来着，有点好磕。 

"那陈亿杉同学呢？"

张怀瑾主动cue了在角落里沉默着的陈亿杉。

"我认为我们看到的不一定就是真的，前面麻球说了杉杉前辈搬了冯思佳的桌子，但大家有没有注意到冯思佳的位置很微妙，在苏杉杉前辈和马玉灵前辈之间，我个人有一种猜测有没有可能苏杉杉前辈是吃了马玉灵前辈的醋故意用这种行为来气马玉灵前辈。"

"这么一说灵杉才是真的。"

张怀瑾你发现了华点。

"你说了这只是一种猜测没有任何依据，何况现在小马是..."

麻球为了自己饭的cp据理力争，但说到关键处也不免没了声。戳到杉姐的痛处就不好了。

"最后一个问题，对此事件有什么看法吗？"

"我觉得现在灵杉、北杉都不靠谱，我在这里安利一下巨杉，友情向，只要不是cp就不会be，一对不会be的cp您值得拥有，巨杉神秘代码319323&％＃"

感情这俩都是来安利cp的。不得不说不愧是巨杉之子，业务能力不容小觑，广播结束后应援群的人数是原先的三倍。这年头be的cp太多了，有一对安稳的cp太难了。这是全彼异界，也是全塞纳河这么多年下来的共识。  
"感谢大家的收听，针对此事件后续还会根据听众的投稿来进行跟踪报道，欢迎大家踊跃来稿。"

悠唐二姐这事流量太大了，不多做几期，张怀瑾这小广播室估计都得被人拆了。


End file.
